Homofobia
by eclipse total
Summary: [Slash]. ¿Qué es la homofobia? todos saben que es pero... ¿En verdad saben lo que es vivirlo? *angst/romance* [Duncan x Trent]


_**ACLARACIONES y ADVERTENCIAS**_: Es importante porque sé que varios lectores que suelen seguir mis trabajos no gustan de este genero. No estoy en contra de a los que no les gusten... solo no me gusta la homofobia (Siento que son cosas distintas) u.u a pesar de ser heterosexual estoy a favor de estos sentimientos que por alguna razon varias personas detestan u.u En fin... después de todo lo que acabo de decir creo que ya saben lo que es, aún así lo diré:

Esto contiene slash (Yaoi, chico x chico, o como prefieras conocerlo) si no te gusta no lo leas! bajo advertencia no hay engaño así que espero no recivir reviews homofobicos en este fic ¿ok? si la tematica es de tu agrado puedes seguir sin más advertencias ;)

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no me pertenece.

**HOMOFOBIA**

¿Qué es la homofobia? Creo que todos saben lo que es… pero… ¿Realmente saben lo que es vivirlo?

¡Claro que no! Es increíble cómo es que aún existen personas capaces de discriminarte tan solo por tus preferencias sexuales ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me pregunto yo día y noche ¿O será que yo la paso peor al haberme convertido en una celebridad internacional?

Juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que si hubiera sabido que tendría que esconderme no me hubiera unido a ninguna banda. Aunque pensándolo bien… si no lo hubiera hecho no me hubiera enamorado.

Me acerco a mi mesita de noche, tomo una revista que se encuentra ahí y comienzo a hojearla. Me detengo en un artículo en particular… la entrevista que hace poco nos hicieron a mi banda y a mí.

Me concentro en observar las fotos y el poster, los tres miembros de la banda – Gwen Cameron, Duncan Colins y yo, Trent Anderson – posando de varias maneras, y en algunas fotos también hicimos que nuestra manager – y mejor amiga – se nos uniera – Courtney Williams.

Estas son unas hermosas imágenes, nos divertimos incluso hay una en donde me beso con Gwen. No lo soporto y aviento la revista a la cama, sin la menor intención de seguir atormentándome ¿Por qué? Digamos que no me siento a gusto tratando de engañarme a mí mismo.

Intento hacerlo, tal vez así las cosas realmente puedan parecer real, tal vez así nadie sospecharía de lo que verdaderamente pasa entre nosotros…

Gwen es mi mejor amiga desde siempre, de no ser por ella no me hubiera unido a la banda, pero no la amo… no como todos piensan que lo hago. Nos besamos para las fotos de los fans, nos besamos frente a las cámaras… pero ninguno de los dos sentimos nada así por el otro. Apantallar, para ser una celebridad apantallar es lo más importante. ¡Nadie puede enterarse de mis verdaderos sentimientos! Si lo hicieran ¿A dónde iría a parar nuestra reputación? Y la de las chicas.

Todo el mundo piensa que estoy saliendo con Gwen, es algo muy triste pero así es… lo mismo está viviendo Duncan; y Courtney lo acepta por el bien de la banda, aún sabiendo que él no siente nada por ella.

Vivir una farsa para proteger nuestra reputación… proteger nuestra reputación para seguir viviendo una farsa. Es estúpido pero aún así lo hacemos, y a pesar de todo ninguno hace nada por intentar frenar la mentira en la que nos encontramos los cuatro.

Me acerco a la ventana y observo a las personas caminando por el parque, es una noche un poco obscura. Me encuentro en un decimo piso, y tengo todo un departamento para mí solo… así es, no puedo estar acompañado por la persona a la que amo… y si debo aceptarlo Gwen y yo nos sentimos extraños compartiendo un apartamento.

Esta es la situación de los cuatro, cada quién vive en su propio departamento. Claro que los cuatro están juntos.

En el parque mi vista encuentra una pareja de enamorados. Ella esta diciéndole algo a su novio, quién al parecer no escucha nada en absoluto. La vista del chico se pierde en ciertas zonas de la chica, y ella parece no darse cuenta, o no querer hacerlo.

Cuando ella termina de hablar él toma su manos casi por impulso y comienzan a caminar… lo más interesante viene después…

A los pocos metros se encuentran con una imagen que roba la atención de ambos. Son dos chicos… dos hombres… besándose.

No logro escuchar nada de lo que dicen, solo sé que fue algo insultante por la expresión de asco y horror que ambos pusieron. Por otra parte uno de los chicos parecía afectado por estos comentarios, mientras que el otro solo lo abrazó por los hombros, dándole su apoyo, indicándole que él seguía ahí para él.

El chico pervertido volvió a agarrar la mano de la chica y se la llevó por el camino opuesto ¡Como si pasar junto a ellos fuera a dañarlo de algún modo! No lo comprendo… es cierto que aún existen chicos que son caballerosos y decentes con sus novias. Pero actualmente es muy difícil encontrarlos. Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que la sociedad prefiera a los pervertidos como él a la gente como nosotros?

Así es… nosotros. Mi mano se cierra en un puño, y mi coraje aumenta al darme cuenta de que el chico más alto sigue abrazando al más bajo por los hombros, y todo el que pasa se le queda viendo como bicho raro ¡Es amor por el amor de dios! ¿Es qué nadie se ha enamorado jamás? ¿Entonces por qué nos discriminan así?

Estoy tan enojado que cuando escucho la puerta abrirse no le tomo mucha importancia. No le pongo la menor atención a la persona que entra, estoy totalmente desconectado de lo que pasa alrededor. Solo pienso en lo que hacemos para que la gente nos vea siempre con malos ojos.

- ¿En qué piensas tanto? - me pregunta una voz masculina y grave tras de mí.

- Nada importante - digo restándole importancia.

-Si tú lo dices - se encoje de hombros sin convencerse después de todo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin darle la cara.

- Quería verte ¿Es eso un crimen?

- Depende de quién lo vea – él no contesta nada, creo que mi respuesta le resultó extraña.

- ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? – pregunta exasperado.

- … - no contesto a su pregunta ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Le diría que me importaba más lo que los demás pensaran? Realmente no era así… pero la imagen siempre es importante para una banda.

- ¿Te preocupa lo que piense la gente? – me pregunta directamente al grano.

- No es eso…

- Claro que sí… Tren, estamos en tu apartamento, nadie puede vernos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no hay nadie espiando… tratando de obtener un escándalo – susurro

- No seas tan paranoico.

- No soy paranoico… simplemente no quiero que la banda dé cosas que hablar.

- La gente siempre hablara de nosotros… sea cosas ciertas o falsas – es un buen punto – además tu y yo sabemos que no hacemos algo malo ¿O sí? – me pregunta dándome la vuelta lentamente.

- Duncan… - susurro agachando la cabeza un poco.

- Trent, mírame – me pide levantando mi barbilla con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda estrecha mi cuerpo con el suyo.

- Hablo en serio Duncan… ¿Qué haremos si alguien se da cuenta?

- ¡Déjalos hablar!

- No Duncan… - le digo posando mis manos en su tórax – nosotros no somos chicos normales a los que no debería preocuparle… ¡somos ídolos internacionales! ¿No comprendes?

- En realidad no – agregue presión a mis manos, separándolo de mí.

- La gente juzga, si alguien se entera de esto… - no encontraba las palabras exactas para explicarle a Duncan mi punto – los chicos nos tienen como ejemplo a seguir, los mayores nos respetan… si la verdad saliera a flote la gente nos odiaría.

El silencio se formó, esperaba que Duncan comprendiera.

- Hablas como ellos – murmuró antes de dirigirse a la puerta – a pesar de eso… te amo – susurró cada vez más bajo, sin embargo no evite ignorarlo ¿Por qué a Duncan le gusta hacerme sufrir?

Escucho la puerta cerrarse firmemente, y los pasos de mi "compañero" alejarse a su cuarto. Me vuelvo a la ventana y observó el parque.

Los chicos de antes seguían ahí. Se habían vuelto a abrazar y se besaban. La noche y la luna podían ahora ser testigos de su pasional amor ¿incorrecto? Tal vez nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo… aunque aún así lo hacían. Sin embargo esos dos chicos, eran chicos normales… no les afectaba mucho, ellos podrían mandar a volar todo comentario.

Sus manos se volvieron a cerrar en puños. Los cuales apretó tanto que sus nudillos comenzaron a palidecer. ¡Esto no parecía justo! ¿Por qué él no tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz?

Sus piernas falsearon y cayó de rodillas al piso. Sus sollozos ahogados comenzaron a hacer aparición.

- Yo también te amo - susurró tan quedito que apenas logró escucharse él mismo – ...Duncan.

**FIN**

**NET: **¿Qué les pareció? se me ocurrió desde ayer^^ por alguna razon esta vez decidí convinar mi fanatismo por TDI con mi fangirlismo por el yaoi xD y esto se creó! espero que fuera del agrado de los que decidieron leer, y si no espero que me digan en sus reviews ¿Qué hice bien? ¿Qué hice mal? Cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida.

me despido, nos vemos pronto, posiblemente en un nuevo capitulo de 'historias de fantasmas' o en un nuevo grupo de drabbles (lo que termine primero xP) un saludo a todos!


End file.
